Wind
by Seythia
Summary: Jaja, der Titel ist schlecht, ich weiß. Die Story enthält Angst und beschreibt die noch Nicht-Beziehung zwischen Emily und Hotch. Rating: Ich denke, dass jeder der weiß, was Sex ist, diese Story ohne Probleme lesen kann.


Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir. Aber das war ja klar.

A/N: Eigentlich veröffentliche ich hier garkeine FFs, aber da es nur so wenige Deutsche CM FFs gibt dachte ich mir, ich versuchs einfach mal.

Die FF ist ein wenig düster, was nicht an dem Pairing liegt, sondern an der Stimmung in der ich mich zu der Zeit befand. Klausuren und so ein mist.

**Wind**

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie hier aufwachte. Sie wusste jedoch ebenso gut, dass es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, egal wie sehr sie es sich vornahm.

Benetzt von Schweiß, der sich während ihrer nächtlichen Aktivität auf ihrem Körper verteilte und nun abzukühlen begann, hatte sie –mal wieder- zeit über all das nachzudenken.

All das was war, was sein würde, jedoch niemals sein durfte.

Das Fester war noch offen und die Brise, die ihre Haare, die nicht unter ihr lagen, nur schwer erfasste, sie jedoch gänzlich erschaudern ließ, lenkte ihren Blick zum wolkenbedeckten Himmel, von dem nur ein Bruchteil durch das kleine Schlafzimmerfenster erkennbar war.

Würde es immer so sein?

Ein Abend voll Leidenschaft, eine Nacht voll Angst und Sorgen und ein Morgen voll unangenehmer Gewissheit?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie tat auch gut daran, so dachte sie, denn Wissen konnte die Enttäuschung mit sich bringen, die sie seit dem ersten Mal versuchte zu verdrängen.

Der Sex war gut. Doch wurde die Befriedigung stets bitter, wenn die Gedanken schweiften.

Eine tote Frau sollte leicht zu ersetzen sein. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte kein Ersatz für eine Ehefrau, eine Mutter sein. Sie war auch weit genug entfernt, denn außer ihr wusste nur er, dass sie hier war.

Aaron Hotchner hatte das Glück begehrt zu werden. Er hatte das Glück, eine Ausstrahlung zu haben, der nur wenige widerstehen konnten. Emily dachte bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, dem Tag an dem er seine Scheidungspapiere unterschrieb, sie gehöre zu dieser Art von Frau.

Leider war sie sich nicht im klaren darüber, dass sie bereits damals gefangen war.

Eine Hand strich ihr über die Schulter. Sein Arm verweilte dort, um sie geschlungen, schon seitdem sie eingeschlafen waren. Nach außen hin weckte es den Anschein, als wäre es mehr als das was es war: Stressbewältigung.

Zwischen den zwei Menschen lag nichts. In einer absurden, religiösen Sichtweise, so mag man vielleicht denken, waren sie so, wie Gott den Menschen schuf, doch keiner der beiden war religiös oder naiv genug das zu glauben.

So wenig zwischen ihnen war, obgleich nur in jenen Nächten, so wenig verband sie sonst.

Natürlich hatten sie oberflächlich viel gemeinsam, am offensichtlichsten war es ihr Beruf, doch tief innen, dort, wo es Dinge gab, die wichtiger waren als all das was offensichtlich war, gab es nichts.

Und genau diese Gewissheit tat ihr so weh, dass sie vor Resignation nicht einmal mehr imstande war zu weinen.

‚Daddy, Miss Emily…'

Die kindliche Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür hindurch.

Hastig befreite sie sich aus der nicht allzu festen Umarmung, zog sich ihren Pyjama über und ging so schnell es möglich war zu Tür, schloss sie auf, und versuchte hinauszutreten ohne zu viel von dem nackten Mann auf dem Bett preiszugeben.

‚Jack, was gibt es? Es ist früh.'

Der kleine Junge schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

‚Ich hatte einen Alptraum.'

Emily's Augen nahmen einen verständnisvollen Blick an. ‚Erzähl ihn mir, dann wird es besser'

Sie führte ihn zur Couch im Wohnzimmer und er setzte sich auf ihren Schoß.

‚Mama war in meinem Traum. Sie hat dich gesehen und gelächelt. Dann kam Papa zu dir und als Mama das gesehen hat, da war sie noch viel glücklicher. Aber dann bist du weggegangen. Und keiner konnte dich mehr einfangen. Und Daddy. Er ist dir nichtmal hinterhergelaufen. Ich war alleine. Ganz alleine. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.'

‚Du bist nicht alleine, mein Großer, dein Vater ist immer für dich da.'

Traurig blickte sie den kleinen an, seine Mimik wurde fragend.

‚und du? Bleibst du auch?'

In diesem Moment war Emily froh die Tochter einer Botschafterin zu sein. All die Jahre musste sie

verstecken, was sie fühlte, so konnte sie auch nun ihren unendlichen Schmerz vor dem Jungen verbergen.

Doch bevor sie es schaffte ihren Mund zu öffnen für eine Antwort, da wurde sie auch unterbrochen, von einer tiefen Stimme, die noch leicht nach Schlaf klang, deren Wärme und Zuneigung jedoch unverkennbar waren:

‚Emily bleibt so lange sie will. Wir beide können nur hoffen, sie bleibt für immer.'

Und schließlich begann sie zu weinen.

Der Wind der durch das Schlafzimmerfenster und die offene Tür kam strich durch ihr Haar, aber sie fror nicht.

Heute, das erste mal seit langem, fühlte sie sich sorglos.


End file.
